Labyrinth- A Love Not Yet Defeated
by Miss October 13
Summary: Sarah's memory of the magical Labyrinth and Goblin King still remains, however it's hidden deep within. With time running out do to special circumstances, Jareth must produce her memories back with subtle hints; in hope to gain her love. Meanwhile Jareth is also trying to protect Sarah from the dangers of her world. Making sure no harm may come to her.


Everything is so surreal; is very familiar to Sarah like this had happened before; but she couldn't figure it out, lost in the confusion surrounding her.

There she stood in a ballroom wearing a dazzling white ball gown; full of magnificently dressed dancers swirling to the engaging music that played on.

Such A magnificent spectacle with all the beauty and decadence of an 18th century Venetian ball. Chandeliers and crystals hanging from the ceiling, mirrors could be seen on every side of the walls; with an incredibly opulent setting.

It is extremely exquisite.

But if you view closer the guests wear masks that are elegant parodies of goblin faces; with a slight sinister look. The women are very provocative with bare shoulders and plunging necklines; not having a care in the world how much skin they bared.

Everyone is laughing having a good time all around, intoxicated in some way or another.

The men behaved in a frisky manner towards the women, who were soaking it up loving any attention they could get.

Needless to say they showed no remorse.

In this environment Sarah is definitely the face of innocence, everyone took notice to that targeting her with their tantalizing stares and snickering.

This made Sarah feel terribly self-conscious.

How homely she felt beyond all this…How timid she is compared to other gatherings she's been associated with.

But she is still very curious.

The idea of a ball enchanting as this had always been a fantasy for Sarah.

Though a big part of her still felt she had experienced this before almost like it was déjà vu; but it couldn't be could it?

Sarah ignoring the matter for now, is completely drawn in having a sense of desire and willingness to the magical place, it was as if a strong force was luring her in to the beauty of it all.

She couldn't keep away no matter what.

Gliding through the midst of all the craziness from the gawking dancers and other amazing elements that surrounded Sarah, a sudden sensation grew widely in her eyes when attention caught site of a strikingly tall man holding a mask upon his face.

He was different from others.

Something about him was quite compelling. Very significant.

Sarah stood frozen not able to move even an inch.

She is completely captivated by his presence alone.

Removing the mask he stood amongst Sarah his blue eyes gleaming back into hers, as if she is the only female in the entire room. Or that at least mattered.

Sarah positively felt a burning connection between him. A deep emotional connection which cannot be denied. But Sarah also had a strong feeling of knowing him from somewhere, maybe from her past?

All though nothing could come to mind he is extremely conscious to her.

An unexpected crowd began moving in the way blocking their views of each other, only causing him to vanish out of sight leaving Sarah clueless to where he may be.

Sarah whirls around trying to catch a glimpse of him only to discover he is nowhere to be seen in the huge abnormal mob of people, though she's not about to give up Sarah will keep on searching for him as long as time is still running there is still hope left.

Fixated in the pursuit Sarah is quite unaware he intentionally is causing her to stress over searching for him intently; wanting her to have the sense of longing for him to feel the anguish in her heart as she searches on. Nevertheless it may be cruel and twisted on his behalf it was simply a game of love and devotion; many would consider it to be romantic.

Coming into angle of one of the many mirrors Sarah caught attention to his reflection dancing with a whimsical-looking woman who is rather enjoying this company a little too much. But the man could careless of this woman dismissing her attendance before him, his energy mainly on Sarah reflecting his eyes back onto her through the mirror.

Astounded Sarah quickly turned around in his direction only to become torn finding no trace of him in site. Sarah looked over at the big gold clock hanging against the wall checking was time still in her favor.

Or had it been too late has all hope gone lost?

No not just yet, Sarah is still determined.

She just had to see him again, with her heart yearning wildly.

However it was not an easy attempt.

With many of the other guests purposely distracting Sarah the objective is becoming somewhat faint.

Sarah came into count with a middle-aged man who has a box hanging at the waist elevated from a bind around his neck. Similar looking to a music box of Sarah's; she looks down at it with significance. The middle-age man throws open the cover but there was no dancer instead there is a stick carved like snake. It shoots out at Sarah and she cries out backing away. All the people approximately near her laugh. Sarah hurriedly moves on.

Dancing with an even more beautiful woman than before he enthusiastically watches Sarah stirring around the room pleased with the outcome in her chase, how she has no objective to giving up; one of the many things he loved about her.

Sarah is still looking.

She comes about another mirror glancing at his reflection.

He is standing alone the dancers a whirling blur around him, and he's looking straight at her.

Had her endless chase come to an end?

Sarah swirled around to face the crowd making her way over to him.

But by the time she got there it of course it was too late; he was gone once again.

Sarah sighs.

Pushing her way through the crowd of dancers heading across the room…Sarah came to a sudden stop.

Revealing behind a large feathered fan there he stood before her at last; of course with the exception two other beautiful women hanging onto him. Sarah merely ignored them.

He is so hypnotizing.

In a trance- like state Sarah could hardly breathe.

The man carelessly moved away from the two beautiful women without any words being exchanged taking Sarah into a dance; their eyes meeting into each other as before; shock waves striking their bodies from all the excitement and attention between them.

There definitely is electricity.

Sarah swaying in his arms is simply the most gorgeous woman at the ball; staring at her admiringly he was more than thrilled to have her close to him; a long waited desire entirely worth the anticipation.

No doubt the attraction between them is very compatible.

To Sarah's perception he is most divine. The way he carries his body so positively confident; with enthralling beauty that captures his face and other aspects which glow about him.

A power is undeniably overcoming Sarah. Power she had never felt before which is both alluring and flustering. Nonetheless she graciously accepted it giving into the charming situation of a fairytale.

Enticed to be in his arms.

However the lingering impression of knowing him came back into mind. But how could she?

Distressed Sarah looked about the room viewing all the masks nearby mocking of laughter.

Looking back at him. "Who are you?"

Breaking silence Sarah waited in anticipation for an answer.

"Sarah."He spoke soft.

Taking time to answer, he leaned in closer towards Sarah who's becoming more anxious then she is.

"You know very well, who I am."He assured her.

Flustered having no idea who he is.

Forgotten all about the labyrinth and the history between them Sarah's mind was not coming into contact with the fact he is the Goblin King; Jareth. Whose heart she had stolen long ago.

Though restricted to blurt out the truth; Sarah would eventually contain the answer all in good time.

Jareth is the least bit worried. It is all panning out like it should.

The dancers mocking laughter is becoming louder, their fingers pointing at Sarah like she's a joke.

Completely embarrassed Sarah glances up at Jareth one last time; before pulling out of the dance backing away in panic. Before Sarah had fully escaped Jareth grabbed onto her elbow pulling her back to him; no way was he letting go this time.

Without resisting Sarah withdrew back into Jareth's arms; holding her body tight and close to his. Arms wrapped around his neck, nuzzling her face against his chest taking comfort into him. Hiding from the crude people all around. Sarah felt safe within him.

Jareth of course had no objections to this. He held her lovingly with his tender touch; captured by the warmth of her body and with the amazing sensation to her scent. Jareth consumed with happiness; overjoyed merely duo to her willingness in him at last.

It was quiet. Everything had fallen dead silent.

Peeking her eyes open Sarah noticed everyone was gone; Jareth and her are the only two remaining people left. It was no matter; Sarah actually preferred it this way. She smiled closing her eyes.

Lifting her head up from his chest, cupping her chin with a hand; Jareth gazes at Sarah beholding her beauty.

"Sarah."He whispers.

His lips gently touching the skin of her forehead, than the side of her cheek to her nose; he nuzzles her hair with his lips and whispers in her ear. "My Queen."

Sarah is putty in his hands; from the single touch of his soft lips among her skin it was total bliss.

Her eyes grew wide taken by his surprising words.

**His queen what did this mean?** - Sarah wondered.

Of course it isn't a bad thing, morally unexpected in a superb way.

No man has ever referred to Sarah as his queen.

Slowly leaning in further...Sarah could feel his hot breath...Mouths barely touching...Jareth gently grazes their lips upon each other...Closes her eyes...Completely frail Sarah hardly could keep her knees from buckling...Weak as ever...Jareth too is infirm wonders beyond expectations of her substance...It is a spectacular uniting...It wasn't to last...Jareth knew this.

Gasping of breath Sarah woke from her deep slumber.

Placing a hand over her chest Sarah's heart is beating faster than she could breathe.

"It was all but a dream?"_** -**_Stating out loud in sheer disappointment.

"But...It felt way too real."Placing two fingers among her lips Sarah could still feel the soft miraculous kiss.

A kiss unlike any other she has received.

How she would die just to experience it again.

Sarah sighs.

Then there was him; that ravishing mysterious man who swept Sarah completely off her feet. Who made her feel so spectacular, so desirable, and so alive with his charming demeanor and enthusiasm. Contrary from the other men Sarah had been with before.

Again, Sarah would die just to be with him once more.

But how could she?

Sarah frowned.

It was just a dream , he is only but a figment of her imagination nothing more.

But why then does she still feel strongly induced of knowing him, with a lingering connection hanging about. Sarah is so lost in her emotions, having a slightest idea how to handle it.

Tears ran from her eyes.

All Sarah wanted to do is cry; with a big piece of her heart torn out she is utterly dead inside.

Reaching for a tissue on the night stand Sarah's eyes caught the attention of a picture.

Taking it in hand she stared at the photo for a long while.

Ashamed, how could she have forgotten of Allen.

Allen her boyfriend; of two years.

Comparing him to another man; another man who is simply not real but a dream; rather than Allen who lives in the real world.

Though Allen isn't charming or romantic as the man she had made up in her mind; nor is he even ridiculously beautiful and debonair...The list continues on... Allen is however smart...Hard working...Well educated...And...Can be funny but with a dry sense of humor...But still not every little thing had to be perfect...Allen is at least loyal...Which is all that mattered to Sarah.

Hearing a loud sharp noise Sarah becomes startled; accidentally dropping the glass frame, shattering to the ground. The picture of Allen is torn, ruined.

"Oh crap."She gasps.

Calming her nerves down Sarah took a deep breath.

Turning her head over the shoulder she looks through the window; only to notice an owl sitting on a tree branch.

Sarah kept her eyes on the owl; thinking how she once had seen a similar looking owl long ago with the same white feathers and piercing blue eyes.

The owl was looking back at Sarah for quite some time before flying away into the moonlight.


End file.
